


Maybe Coincidence

by strangertogether



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaehwan is here to antagonize NielWink, Jisung appears briefly, Matchmaker!Parentals, brief mentions of Seongwu and Minhyun and Sungwoon, but also to hype them up, or at least they tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangertogether/pseuds/strangertogether
Summary: What's Bingo, Mama Kang and Mama Park, and Kim Jaehwan got in common? Nothing, really, except all four things need to work together for this NielWink fic to happen. Also, Daniel talks in his head a lot.(Not so much a) Summary: Mrs. Kang tries to play matchmaker, only her son kind of beats her to it.





	Maybe Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt from Starry Nights of Spring @ Twitter: daniel's mom meets jihoon's mom in their fun retirement home and decide their sons should be friends
> 
> There's nothing spring-themed in this fic but nonetheless, happy reading!

 

***

There it is, situated right at the outskirts of the city, a modest but fully-equipped, two-storey building serving as a new home to retirees and seniors. The pink and orange paint job may be garish but, it's clean and top-rated and employs some of the best staff around. He should know, as a few of his good friends work at the Home and it's them who's given Daniel the push to ultimately decide to get his mother placed here. _"Golden Promise Retirement Home"_ , written in gaudy cursive gold is displayed prominently at the entrance of the main building. _Could be worse_ , Daniel snorts to himself.

 

He walks through the automatic doors and through the lobby, heading straight for the reception area. There's not a lot of visitors who come in during a weekday so he's pleasantly surprised to see one person in line ahead of him, already being led away by the receptionist to the main office a few steps down the lobby area. He briefly sees a cute fluffy little mascot hanging off of the visitor's backpack and smiles to himself.

 

Daniel stands by the reception desk and waits patiently for his turn. It doesn't take long until the receptionist comes back, and he skips on his way back when he sees Daniel waiting at the front. "Oh hey, Daniel!"

 

"Hey, Jaehwan," Daniel greets him back, already reaching for a pen to write his name down on the visitor's log book. It takes him a moment to figure out where he's supposed to write, as it seems that the person before him chose to sign in a few lines down, skipping blank lines up the top. _Blank, blank, blank-- Park Jihoon. Why does that name sound vaguely familiar..._ "How's it going?"

 

"Not too bad, not too bad," Jaehwan slides into his chair and props his feet up on the desk, hands going behind his head. "We're off to a good start today-- quite a few visitors for it being a weekday, isn't that awesome? Jisung-hyung is gonna be delighted when he hears."

 

"I don't think he will, if he finds out that the only reason you're happy that there's more than one visitor today is so you can finally use that as an excuse to get out your guitar and serenade the guests again..."

 

Jaehwan narrows his gaze at him, "Hey Kang Choding, I will have you know that the Monsieurs and Madams of this establishment have been very receptive to my vocal exercises these past few weeks."

 

"You know, when Sungwoon-hyung said you can explore other opportunities here at the Home," Daniel starts, capping the pen closed and intending to swipe it for himself, "he didn't mean you could be a literal Jack-of-all-Trades and be the receptionist, performer, kitchen staff, and toilet boy."

 

Jaehwan catches Daniel mid-swipe and plucks the pen away from his hand. "I just got that as a present, don't take it. Also, it's maintenance staff, not toilet boy. So shut up," Jaehwan grumbles, to Daniel's delight.

 

"Who knew your weird attachment to that toilet brush would get you places, huh?" Daniel continues, remembering how Jaehwan had once panicked during a practice emergency drill and came out of the facility holding a toilet brush, of all things. Daniel was wise enough to have his phone on hand that time to capture such a priceless memory.

 

Jaehwan ignores his comment, and says instead, "By the way, your list is outdated. I've also taken over Bingo Nights and will be the emcee--"

 

"Ugh, don't tell me you'll be the one yelling the numbers. My mom loves Bingo Nights, please don't ruin it for her."

 

"Right," Jaehwan grumbles. "I was just about to tell you about the other visitor- seems to be your type, mind you- but I think I'll withhold that information for now."

 

Daniel rolls his eyes. "I don't care. Anyway," he closes the log book and glances at his watch, "I gotta head on up but I'll see you in a bit!"

 

"I'll have you know that your mom likes everything I do," Jaehwan replies, though Daniel is already turning around and walking towards the main rooms. Jaehwan pouts and yells after Daniel's retreating back, "Also, Mrs. Kang is in the rec hall!"

 

***

 

Daniel walks through the corridors leading to the recreational hall, running down a mental list of errands he needs to do on his off day today: _1\. Steal Jaehwan's new log book pen. It's cute. 2. Tell Mom about Rooney and Peter almost escaping from the apartment. Again. 3. Remind Seongwu-hyung to introduce him to his new understudy. He hasn't seen him yet but apparently the guy is into gaming and he's been looking for more gamer friends. 4. Groceries maybe? 5. Laundry possibly?_

 

He gets to his destination and swings the door open when he hears his mother's voice.

 

_“—well, my son has got the most adorable face, and—”_

 

_“—so does mine, he’s got a puppy face, like a Samoyed, really, and bunny tee—”_

 

_“—my Winkingie has the prettiest eyes just like his mama—”_

 

_“—he’s the best son, really—”_

 

_“—so is mine, he’s such a good b—”_

 

Daniel keeps his hand on the doorknob, body halfway through the door and awkwardly watching his mom and another lady bicker back and forth about… well, looks like it’s about him and the other lady’s son. From the looks of things, their conversation is getting heated up and both ladies are slightly breathless, and his mom is even starting to get up from her seat, looking like she’s about to lean in to the other.

 

_Yikes, this won’t do._ Daniel finally pushes through the doorway, fully intending to break their little argument up. He takes long strides and makes his presence known, "Mom, is everything oka-" he loses his train of thought and gasps when he sees his mom lunge and grip the other lady tightly. “P-please don’t fight!”

 

He’s almost there, his hands reaching out and getting ready to intervene though they don’t seem to have heard him, and instead have started hugging each other.

 

_Huh?_

 

Daniel tilts his head, confused. “Mom?”

 

“Our boys would match so well together!” His mom exclaims, while the other lady just nods happily, murmuring her agreement.

 

“…what?” Daniel skids to a stop in front of the two, and his mom finally turns her head and gives a wide smile when she sees him.

 

“Daniel! There you are!" His mom instantly stands up, smiles down at the other lady, and gestures for Daniel to come over.

 

Daniel walks over, confused. His mom takes that moment to slip an arm around his, maneuvering him so that he's facing the lady she's chatting with. "This is Mrs. Park, she's only been here a few days, and her son just moved in the area to be closer to her and I thought well, you could probably show him around, help him settle in his new surroundings and whatnot."

 

Mrs. Park looks up at him with curious eyes, mouth tilted in a tentative smile. "Hello Daniel, it's so nice to finally meet you."

 

Daniel bows low in greeting, while Mrs. Park seems to be measuring him up, and Daniel feels a brief flush of warmth work its way up his face, a little embarrassed because his mom is still in the background singing him praises. He beams at the little lady in front of him, then immediately turns back to his mom and steers her a little ways out of earshot from the other lady. "Mom, what is this? I don't have time to play tour guide though! I have... groceries and laundry to do! And I haven't told you about what happened to Rooney and Peter yet!" Daniel whispers. 

 

"First of all, I know for a fact that you mostly order takeout nowadays. You can do your laundry tomorrow. The cats must have tried to escape again. Also, not true, you've been spending all your free time here at the Home and to be honest, my son, you have been putting a damper on your mama's groove!" Mrs. Kang whispers back in a huff.

 

"Do you know how many Bingo Nights I've missed out on because you insist on walking me around the gardens?"

 

"What do you mean? You love it when we take walks together!"

 

"Not when you do it four nights in a row! I haven't hung out with my crew this past couple of days because you've been really clingy whenever you come over."

 

Daniel blinks. "You have a crew?"

 

Mrs. Kang waves him off. "Enough talking. Go fetch Jisung for us, it's almost meds time and he's running late again." She steers him towards the door, "Don't forget to come back here later so we can properly introduce you both!"

 

"But I don't want to!" Daniel insists, stomping his feet a little for emphasis and making sure Mrs. Park doesn't see him being childish.

 

Daniel's mom ignores him, and pushes him out into the hallway. Daniel looks back and sees his mom returning to where Mrs. Park is seated. "Don't worry about him, he'll come around. Now where were we?"

 

***

 

Daniel stomps away, irritated and just a little bit cross at being asked to befriend someone he doesn't know. _Uh, obviously. You don't befriend someone you already know. Duh._ He roams the halls, peeking through each room in search of Jisung. He ends up back at the reception area and sees Jaehwan on his phone, legs still propped up on the desk and oblivious to Daniel's presence behind him.

 

He moves stealthily, hands reaching up and over the little ledge and onto the pen sitting innocently near the log book. _He tiptoes. He swipes. He scores!_ Daniel does a silent dance in celebration before he pockets his prize and taps Jaehwan's shoulders, schooling his features into seriousness. "Hey, have you seen Jisung-hyung? It's almost time for my mom's meds and she is asking for him."

 

"He's in the management office, hang on lemme buzz him..." Jaehwan moves to pick up the phone, but it actually rings, so while Jaehwan answers the call, Daniel gestures going to the office himself.

 

_Can I just go ahead?_  Daniel mouths and Jaehwan nods his head.

 

Daniel walks down the end of the corridor and spots the management office to his right. When he opens the door, Jisung is nowhere to be found. There is, however, a young man, with his back to him, seated at one of the lounge chairs and unaware that Daniel has entered the room. Daniel walks closer and realizes that he hasn't been noticed because said young man is wearing headphones and is playing a game on his phone.

 

_Oh?_ Daniel peeks over the boy's shoulders and realizes that he's playing the same game he's currently obsessed with. Unconsciously, he moves closer and spends a few moments watching the boy breeze his way through the game.

 

There's a synchronized chorus of _"AAH!"_ both from Daniel and the boy when it proved that the game has indeed ended with the boy coming out as the clear winner.

 

And then another _"AAH!"_ from the boy because Daniel has unintentionally moved even closer, not realizing that he's practically breathing down the other's neck. Said boy turns his head towards Daniel, and Daniel swears, he swears that time moved in slow motion while they both turned to look at each other, faces unnervingly close.

 

It's the eyes that draw him in first. In the split second when their faces were inches apart, Daniel had wanted to lean in even more, oddly mesmerized by the round, dark eyes looking right back at him. Too bad that just as quickly as it happened, the other boy immediately scoots away and widens the distance between their heads.

 

"Um..." Daniel slowly straightens up and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you or anything!" He bows a little in apology.

 

The young man stands up and takes off his earphones, "Wha- who- who are you?"

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you! It's just that you didn't hear me come in and then I saw you playing your game and damn you were playing really well, can't believe you finished that level that quickly! I have yet to start that level so I think I just learned a thing or two from you, a--"

 

"--wait, you game, too?"

 

"--and I really want to try those moves later myse--"

 

"--so you game?"

 

"--but maybe we could just game together?"

 

"What? Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

 

Daniel pauses. "Oh. That. I came to look for Jisung-hyung. Have you seen him?"

 

"If you mean the hyung in blue scrubs who took my pen from me earlier while talking my ear off, I think he's out front? But if you mean the other hyung in blue scrubs carrying a clipboard and also tried to talk my ear off, then that one's just gone out to make his rounds."

 

_Sounds about right, that's Jisung-hyung alright_. Daniel chuckles, "The second one. Guess he's gonna get to my mom soon, then."

 

There's a beat of silence as Daniel waits for the other boy to reply, but none come. They stare at each other for several awkward seconds until Daniel clears his throat and introduces himself. "I'm Daniel, by the way."

 

"Jihoon."

 

Daniel extends his hand and Jihoon does the same, and there's another beat of silence as their eyes meet again and well, Daniel may not always be in the business of being all cheese and fluff but  _What in heavens are those eyes? I can't look away._

 

_Is this like at first sight? I swear I can even hear background music right now._ Daniel muses as he holds onto Jihoon's hand a little longer than necessary.

 

Jihoon retracts his hand and pulls his phone up, turning the sound off. "Sorry, my game was still going."

 

Daniel laughs to himself. _Well, looks like that's gonna be our theme song then._

 

"Do you... do you work here?" Jihoon starts, then glances at the wall clock, "I've been waiting for Sungwoon-hyung to come by and show me around."

 

"You know Sungwoon-hyung?" Daniel asks as he looks Jihoon up and down, wary now. He seems similar in build and height to Sungwoon, and if it turns out that they're related... well, Sungwoon might have his head if he finds out that Daniel's crushing on his (maybe) relative.

 

_Also, wow, crush. That escalated quickly._

 

And then, a swift rebuttal from the very same thought. _How can you not crush on this one? He's like the personification of all things cute!_

 

That's... Kind of true. Daniel continues looking at the other boy, and comes to the conclusion that Jihoon's face may be fighting with itself trying to figure out if it wants to be cute, or handsome, or pretty.

 

_Hey Daniel, you don't fall just because of a pretty face, remember?_ The part of his mind that is rational and sane tries to reason out with him.

 

_Agreed. Then that means there's more than meets the eye to this one, because I really really think he's cute and handsome._

 

_That doesn't even make sense...?_

 

_True Like doesn't need to make sense!_

 

Jihoon interrupts his train of thought. "Yeah. He's a family friend."

 

Daniel tries to rewind the conversation to pick up where they left off before he decided to engage with all the little conversations in his head. "Uh. Right. Sungwoon-hyung, right? He's a family friend. Okay."

 

Jihoon blinks. "Okay."

 

"Right. Well... I don't work here but I'll be happy to give you an overview of the place. I'm pretty much staff at this point with the way Jisung-hyung and the others order me around anyway." Daniel walks towards the door and holds it open for Jihoon. "Let's go?"

 

Jihoon hesitates, looking a little unsure, but Daniel beams at him and motions for Jihoon to follow him.

 

"Sure. Thanks, Daniel."

 

***

 

"So, this is the main lobby. That's reception over there and on your right there's the exercise and therapy rooms, and if you go past that it will lead you to the outdoor gardens. We can roam around there later, if you want? The weather's pretty nice today and I think the spring flowers have just bloomed."

 

Jaehwan eyes them from his spot at the reception desk. "I see you've already met Jihoon, eh?" Jaehwan grins at Daniel as the two boys circle through the lobby. He gives Daniel an exaggerated wink, which Daniel ignores as he continues to point Jihoon around.

 

"To your left is where the offices are, as well as the nurses' stations. There's also a little mail room towards the far end, if you need to, err, mail stuff." Daniel points at one end of the hall, squinting as he's unsure whether there really is a mail room back there-- he's only ever gotten his mom's mail from the front desk, after all.

 

"Wow suddenly you're super helpful. You don't even work here." Jaehwan pipes out and adds, "If you end up at the cafeteria be sure to try the set meals, I helped make those. Tell them you want the Jaehwannie Couple Meal!" Both boys turn to him with scowls on their faces. Jaehwan just cackles and returns to his phone.

 

Daniel guides the other further in, furtively placing his hand behind the small of Jihoon's back. "And right in the middle if you go around the reception area, is where the cafeteria is. I'll take you there now. They serve pretty okay food, my mom likes them just fine."

 

"Your mom's here?" Jihoon turns to him, then, and for the nth time that hour Daniel is once again struck with the thought that _damn, his eyes are amazing._

 

"Well, yeah." Daniel smiles. "She's been here for a few months now, and I come by once in a while to check up on her." He sees the empathetic smile on Jihoon's face and waves his hands lightly, "Don't worry, my mom's fine, she just preferred to stay here so she can spend more time with her retirement home friends."

 

"My mom just got admitted here," Jihoon replies with a calm, wistful tone. "I didn't want to but I work in theater and I just became an understudy so it's been a bit hectic lately."

 

"I see. I hope your mom likes it here." Daniel says, then turns to Jihoon with a smile, "I can introduce her to my mom when she gets here!"

 

"Oh, thanks. That's very kind of you. But yeah. My mom's just upstairs, actually. I'll be coming up there to meet her after this," Jihoon shows him his visitor's badge, a pink and orange sticker stuck to Jihoon's equally colorful yellow sweater.

 

They walk further into the building as Daniel remembers something Jihoon mentioned earlier.

 

"Did you say you're in theater? Do you know Seongwu?"

 

" _Hong_ Seongwu-hyung? Yeah." Jihoon chuckles.

 

"I'm his best friend!" Daniel claps his hands in glee, "Also, if he hears you call him that he'll flip."

 

Jihoon pauses. "Oh. Wait. You're the best friend that hyung keeps talking about introducing to me...?"

 

_Right. To-do #3. Remind Seongwu to introduce me to his new understudy..._

 

Daniel stops walking and turns to face the other boy. "You're his understudy?"

 

Jihoon perks up at this, head lifting up proudly. "The one and only."

 

"Wow, that's amazing. You must be really good. I hear it's a very tedious process. Seongwu-hyung's pretty rabid when it comes to getting the best!"

 

If anything, Jihoon perks up even more, happy at the compliment, and Daniel feels happier giving him the compliment. He eyes the younger boy, noting how he's suddenly a little pink from the sudden praise, cheeks puffing out and mouth widening into a smile that he tries to hide behind his hand. Daniel has the sudden urge to poke his cheeks but holds himself back, as he doesn't think that would be received all that well. At least not yet.

 

"Thanks. I should tell Seongwu-hyung I've finally met you," Jihoon tells him, eyes dancing with mirth as he places a hand on Daniel's arm. "Bet he would be mad it didn't happen through him though."

 

They continue walking, and Daniel belatedly realizes that they've reached the cafeteria. He turns to Jihoon, only to find the other looking around and, surprisingly, clinging onto the sleeves of Daniel's hoodie.

 

"So, this is the cafeteria. It's pretty empty now but the seniors usually come in droves during lunch. You should tell your mom to get the set meals, they're pretty good."

 

"The Jaehwannie Couple Meal?" Jihoon asks, chuckling.

 

Daniel grins. "Ignore him. But he probably did help to prep them. Minhyun-hyung, the lead nutritionist, would have his head if he ever actually fired open a stove top." He scans the cafeteria and waves at someone at the other end of the room who's preoccupied with sorting various cases of produce. "Hi and bye, Minhyun-hyung!"

 

Daniel leads Jihoon back out to the main halls, and points to the stairs located on opposite sides of the hall. "That's about it for the first floor. The upstairs would be the sleeping quarters and a recreational hall, which is where you were planning to go to anyway, right?"

 

Jihoon nods, turning to one of the stairwells. "Would you like to come up with me? I can introduce you to my mom."

 

"Wow, I get to meet the parentals right away? Must be my lucky day." Daniel replies as they walk up the stairs, and grins wider when Jihoon just stares at him, unimpressed.

 

"What can I say, the reception guy and Seongwu-hyung seem to want us to get to know each other," Jihoon deadpans, but then he immediately breaks into a confident smile. "But really, it would be nice if my mom could meet you. I'll tell her you showed me around."

 

They reach the second floor landing, and Daniel steers them in the direction of the recreational rooms. "Sounds good to me, I'm about to go back there myself, my mom wants me to meet Mrs. Park's son but--"

 

"--Mrs. Park?" Jihoon asks.

 

"Yeah. Why?"

 

"My surname is Park. I'm Park Jihoon."

 

Oh. Daniel pauses. It takes him a good five seconds to connect the dots, and then he just thinks he's dumb for not making the connection until now.  _Ooh._ "You're Mrs. Park's Winkingie?"

 

"You're not allowed to call me that but yeah, that's me."

 

"Our moms wanted us to meet!" Daniel fumbles over his words, excited at such a coincidence. "I overheard them talking about us earlier and well, my mom wants me to show you around but I didn't really want to, you know, because who wants to play tour guide just like that? But then I had to go search for Jisung-hyung but found you instead and it looks like I did end up showing you around!" 

 

Laughter blooms from Jihoon's mouth. "I... don't really understand what you just said but you must be Mrs. Kang's samoyed?"

 

Daniel nods, eagerly pointing at himself, "That's me, that's me!"

 

There's a brief moment of silence while Jihoon suppresses another laugh, then smiles warmly up at him. "You're cute."

 

Whelp. There it is. Daniel may have a fondness for all things cute, but it's doubly potent when it's boomeranged back at him and he's the one getting called cute. He's too distracted and giddy from Jihoon's comment that he almost misses the door leading to the recreational room. He stops right outside the door, calms his heart with a hand on his chest, and turns to Jihoon with a hopeful look.

 

"I know this is kind of sudden but things are lining up just way too conveniently so I'm just gonna run with it," Daniel starts, "Do you want to... maybe... sometime this week, probably game together? And then maybe have dinner after?"

 

Jihoon's gaze is sly as he replies, "You're really asking someone you just met, in a senior home at that, out on a date huh?" 

 

Daniel grins. "Yeah? Otherwise when we get inside my mom will probably do it on my behalf and you'll get asked out while you're sitting amongst all the other senior residents-"

 

"A game sounds nice," Jihoon taps him lightly on the shoulder, and Daniel swears, he really really swears, that he felt sparks fly. Or something. Could probably be attributed to the fact that the 'light' tap that Jihoon thought he did was really more like a shove but Daniel can't be bothered. His shoulder tingled, that counts as sparks flying. Then Jihoon smiles and nods at Daniel as he passes through the door of the rec room, and Daniel couldn't help but let his hand pat the top of the other boy's head. Jihoon, in turn, smirks at him, "But I'll think about the dinner."

 

***

 

It takes Daniel a whole three minutes to compose himself before he's able to follow after Jihoon. The giant smile he had after their conversation was apparently way too big, and way too alarming, that Jisung who's on his way out of the rec room felt the need to call it to his attention.

 

"What are you doing out here looking like some creep?"

 

"This is the smile of someone in-like, hyung, don't be so silly."

 

"People standing out in the hallways looking like a lovesick fool don't have any rights calling others silly," Jisung tuts, and pats Daniel on the shoulder. "Get inside, your mom's waiting to get you introduced to a 'friend'."

 

As he opens the door to the rec room, he sees his mom, Mrs. Park, and Jihoon already all seated together, and he walks over with a smile.

 

"There's my human Samoyed! What took you so long?" Daniel should cringe at the nickname but really, he loves it. "You're just in time actually, because Mrs. Park's son is here now. Come sit."

 

Daniel walks in a daze, sitting opposite of Mrs. Park and directly in front of Jihoon.

 

It's Mrs. Park who breaks the silence, gesturing towards her son while she directs a warm smile at Daniel. "Hello Daniel. This is my son, Jihoon. Your mom has told me such lovely things about you so I hope you don't mind spending a little time with him while he settles in."

 

Mrs. Park turns to her son and smiles gently, "Jihoonie, Daniel is older than you so don't forget to be polite."

 

"Pleased to meet you, Kang Daniel... _-hyung_ ," Jihoon reaches a hand out and, out of sight of the parentals, sends a mischievous wink in his direction.

 

"Pleasure to finally get to know your full name, Park Jihoon," Daniel drawls outs, and just as before, he swears, he really really swears, that there's that tingly feeling again once his and Jihoon's hands touch. Might have something to do with the way Daniel made sure to engulf Jihoon's smaller hand with both of his, maintaining the contact longer than necessary and making sure his fingers pull away slowly afterwards.

 

The earlier mischief behind Jihoon's eyes gets replaced with bashfulness, unable to keep eye contact with Daniel's sudden confidence. Daniel doesn't know where this sudden bout of courage came from, but he's fully content to just sit there and stare at each other, maybe hold hands, maybe sing Kumbaya or whatever it is that Jaehwan teaches the seniors during his so-called vocal exercises, but there's the matter of Jihoon finally showing the first few hints of fluster, and Daniel is living for it.

 

_"--look at how adorable these two are!"_

 

_"_   _\--I knew it, i knew it, these two would match so well together!"_

 

There's a gradual coloring of Jihoon's face that starts with reddened ears, a flushed neck, and pinkened cheeks. Daniel's just about had enough of it and finally just goes and pokes Jihoon's cheek and exclaims, "Aah, aren't you just the cutest!"

 

_"--see, didn't I tell you my son will take good care of him--"_

 

_"--and my son will surely listen well to him--"_

 

Daniel and Jihoon break their gaze and turn to their mothers, who have started hugging each other just like earlier, and Daniel can only shake his head with a smile while Jihoon looks at him in confusion.

 

Mrs. Kang leans forward and grasps Jihoon's hands, "My son's a bit weird sometimes but he's a charming boy, and if he ever upsets you even just the tiniest bit you just go straight to me and I'll sort him out, and--"

 

"--and that's great, mom, really, thank you." Daniel looks at his mom pointedly.

 

Mrs. Kang huffs, and seeing that Mrs. Park and her son Jihoon now seem to be engrossed in a quiet conversation of their own, she slings an arm around Daniel's own and tugs him lower to whisper in his ear. "So? What do you think? I know you've only met him but mom just really has a good feeling about this."

 

She continues, "Spend some time together when you get the chance and if he doesn't get tired of your hyper self, then he's a saint and you better be leaving nothing but good impressions." She pinches his arm to make a point.

 

Daniel rubs at his sore arm. "I got it, I got it mom."

 

"Good. If you mess this up I'm gonna ask them to ban you from visiting me here." Mrs. Kang says before turning her attention back to the rest of their little group.

 

The room, conveniently, starts filling out as more senior residents walk in, and Daniel notes the tables and chairs set up, all facing the stage where a little banner displaying _"Welcome to Bingo Night!"_   in garish pink and orange font is hung up. There's refreshments to the side, with pots of hot tea and some digestive biscuits for the residents to munch on while playing.

 

Mrs. Kang reaches a hand out to the two boys and turns them towards the doors. "Now boys, go and get yourselves acquainted. Why don't you run along downstairs and check out the gardens? The spring flowers have just bloomed and it's a great date spot." She checks the time on the clock and shoos them out.

 

"Mom!" Daniel cries.

 

Mrs. Kang ignores him and says instead, "Anyway, tonight's Bingo Night and I haven't played in weeks!" This, she directs at Daniel who shoots her a pout.

 

Daniel and Jihoon stand up, with Jihoon hugging his mom goodbye and Daniel bidding both ladies a nice night. They part ways, Daniel's mom slyly giving him a thumbs up before turning her attention back to Mrs. Park.

 

"Now Mrs. Park, have you played Bingo before? It's so much fun!" Mrs. Kang's says as Daniel follows Jihoon out the door. He turns to get one last look inside before he closes it, just in time to hear Mrs. Park declare to his mother, "I would love to play. All the ladies at my old social house could never defeat me when it comes to Bingo."

 

***

 

Out in the deserted hallway, Daniel and Jihoon stand side by side, suddenly shut out from the noise of all the senior residents. Jihoon places his backpack on the floor and leans on the wall.

 

"You think we ought to tell our moms we kind of beat them to the matchmaking thing?" Jihoon asks.

 

Daniel shakes his head. "Nah. In a way, they did get us together... Winkingie, is it? My love Winkingie?"

 

"As if you're any better, my human Samoyed." Jihoon retorts.

 

They continue leaning against the wall, reluctant to move away from each other. Jihoon, Daniel notices, seems to be content just standing there, looking down at the little mascot hanging off of his backpack's pocket.

 

Daniel stares at the top of Jihoon's head. "Hey."

 

Jihoon looks up.

 

"You're really good-looking." Daniel says.

 

"So I've heard." Jihoon replies, and follows it up with, "You're not so bad yourself. Handsome, even."

 

Daniel beams at the compliment. "I hate when my mom tries to set me up for these kinds of things, you know."

 

"Same. I mean, what are the chances I'd like who my mom likes, right?" Jihoon answers him, smiling at the thought.

 

Daniel returns Jihoon's smile with a grin of his own. "Exactly. But you know, even if it's not today, I'd probably have met you regardless. Seongwu-hyung would have introduced us eventually..."

 

"...Or that Jaehwan-hyung of yours would have insisted we try out his couple meal...?" Jihoon raises an eyebrow, amused.

 

Daniel laughs, and scoots closer to Jihoon. "...Or Sungwoon-hyung or Jisung-hyung would have probably just called me over to ask me to show you around. Kind of like what I just did today. Heh."

 

Jihoon doesn't say anything about the closeness and just says, "...What does that have to do with this, though?"

 

The words are a little blunt but the way Jihoon's eyes sparkle with interest, and they way he purses his lips cutely make Daniel feel giddy inside. "Well, to be honest, nothing really. But! Don't you think this is kind of a little more than coincidental? It seems we're bound to meet regardless how and when."

 

Jihoon doesn't reply, but he does close that little bit of gap left between them so they end up squished, shoulder to shoulder.

  

A beat, and Daniel remembers Jihoon's earlier words.

 

"So... You like me, hmm?" Daniel asks.

 

"For someone I just met, I sure do. Surprisingly."

 

Jihoon smirks at him, but despite the smug smile that the younger boy is showing him, there's that lovely flush again, and Daniel can't get enough of it. The location may not be ideal, because well, who wants to be caught making moves on someone in some drab hallway painted in pink and orange, with retro-style carpeting to match? Certainly not Daniel.

 

But.

 

Jihoon's moving closer to him and Daniel can't be bothered. Who cares. What matters is there's Moves™ happening and who is he to complain about location, really? The person far outweighs the place-- let Jihoon sidle close to him in a dumpster or in a wet market or right here in this dimly lit hallway with the gaudy paint job and outdated carpet and the muffled chatter of senior residents behind closed doors-- who cares?

 

The press of lips against his jaw is nothing short of... nice. Actually, it's fantastic. It makes Daniel want to giggle like a kid and squish his mountain of plushies at home, and roll around with the euphoria of unexpectedly finding someone he seems to match so,  _so_  well with. Especially when Jihoon is once again reduced to a human tomato, pink and flustered but with a pleased, happy expression on his face.

 

Daniel can't help but wrap an arm around Jihoon's shoulders and pull him closer, giddy from all sorts of feels. There's time enough later on for more kisses, more things, but right now he feels positively in-like.

 

They slowly break apart when they hear footsteps rounding the corner of the hallway.

 

"What are you two doing out here loitering around looking like you're about to do something shady?" Jaehwan, holding a giant box that's up to his neck, strolls over to them.

 

"This is the smile of someone in-like, hyung, don't be so silly." Daniel replies while peering at the box in Jaehwan's arms.

 

"People standing out in the hallways looking like lovesick fools don't have any right to call others silly," Jaehwan tuts.

 

"What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs at reception?" Daniel asks, as Jihoon maneuvers the both of them so they are out of Jaehwan's way.

 

"I told you I'm doing Bingo Nights now! Now get out of here so I can do my job," Jaehwan scoffs, and rattles his big box of Bingo paraphernalia. "And stay out, I don't need you ruining my first gig," he says as he disappears through the double doors.

 

Daniel and Jihoon share a look.

 

Daniel smirks. "Fancy a round of game right now? I know just the place."

 

Jihoon picks up his forgotten backpack on the floor, and slings it on his shoulders. "Bingo Night at the senior residence, with tea and digestive cookies for dinner?"

 

"Don't forget moms who want us out of their hair and a pesky receptionist whose Bingo debut we need to make memorable." Daniel waggles his eyebrows and gently tugs on the mascot hanging from Jihoon's bag. He holds his hand out, and Jihoon doesn't hesitate to lace his fingers with Daniel's.

 

Jihoon laughs. "Sounds like my kind of date."

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. And that's done. I had aimed for funny and cute but after re-reading this, I'm not so sure. lol. Also, hi! *waves* It's my first NW fic and I'm anxious as hell posting this but hopefully it's not too bad!
> 
> (sorry for the odd shifts in POV though)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
